Pez (Misplaced Alternate Universe)
Pez is a Toa of Iron in the Misplaced Alternate Universe who was part of the Nynrah Ghosts as a matoran. After becoming a toa he joined the Toa Metru. History Early Life Pez was a Fe-Matoran who started on Seperus Magna, where he helped create the Matoran Universe. After moving into the Great Spirit Robot he lived on Nynrah. Life as a Nynrah Ghost Pez joined the Nynrah Ghosts and helped create weapons for buyers. Pez was friends with Gaardus before he was kidnaped and transformed. Pez, and other Nynrah Ghosts were summoned by the Brotherhood of Makuta to modify their armour to hold their antidermis. Later the Brotherhood asked the nynrah ghosts to create artificial bohrok. While creating the Fohrok, Pez and the Nynrah Ghosts learned of the Brotherhood's corruption and sabotaged their creations. After learning of the Nynrah Ghosts' betrayal the brotherhood sent rakhshi to eliminate Pez and his group. When the rahkshi invaded Pez was able to escape but the rest of the Nynrah Ghosts were wiped out. Pez was ahamed he left instead of fighting off the rakshi with the other Nynrah Ghosts, Pez became depressed after the incident. Along Pez's Travels he met up with the Toa Hagah and went with them to Metru-Nui. Life in Metru-Nui After moving to Metru-Nui Pez opened a store called "Pez's Gear" by the border of Ta-metru and the Coliseum. There Pez created weapons, armour, and robotic servants for his customers. Attack at the Coliseum One day when Makuta Daraxian attacked the colicum with rakshi. Due to Pez's business being close to the coliseum he heard what was happening and decided to do something about it. Pez grabbed a Cordak Blaster from his shop and when outside to confront the Makuta's forces. Pez was filled with anger as he remembered what the brotherhood did to his friends in the Nynrah Ghosts. He witnessed a squad of rahkshi approach a group of matoran. With no eagerness to see what would happen Pez opened fire on the rahkshi blowing the head off of one. The rest was blur to the Fe-Matoran but when he came to there were three Rahkshi corpses all around him and he held and empty kodak blaster. More rahkshi came to the scene as Pez pulled out his knife. Ready to charge at the new team of rahkshi Toa Jaller and Toa Gruru came from behind the group and attacked the rahkshi. The Great Temple After word of Pez's heroics got around Metru Nui, Toa Iruini summened Pez, a Vo-matoran named Rahni, a Su-Matoran named Clancer, and Le-Matoran named Kongu to the great temple and gave them all Toa stones. The grup become Toa as Iruini became a turaga. Pez and the other newly formed toa joined the Toa Metru and after Zepharious' Trial they were taken under the wing by the Veteran Toa. Change of Leadership Due to Toa Ehrye losing his life, Toa Vhisola being in a coma, believing Toa Orkahm to be dead, and Ahkmou betraying his former teammates, Toa Nuhrii fell into a depression. He resigned as leader of the Toa Metru and Pouks took over. Toa Jaller was made deputy of the team after the change in leadership. Pez was present during Nhurii and Tehutti's prompton ceremony. Arrival of The Toa Mata Shortly after the change in leadership six Toa arrived on the border of Ga-Metru. The toa were Tahu, Gali, Lewa, Pohatu, Onua, and Kopaka. The new toa had no memory of their past and were enlisted into the ever growing Toa Metru team. They were trained by the Veteran members of the the Toa Metru anongside Rahni, Clancer, Pez, and Kongu. Around the time the toa mata Came to the island a toa of light named Tollubo joined the Toa Metru as well and helped train the new Toa Metru. Invasion of Po-Metru A few months later The Brotherhood of Makuta sent a full scale invasion force to Po-Metru led by Shadow Ahkmou. During the invasion Tahu and Gruru were overwhelmed defending the area and were never heard from again. The remaining Toa were forced to fall back with as many civilian survivors as possible. The Turaga Council issued a full scale evacuation of Po-metru. During this time the toa had doubts about the Toa code do to them following it many matoran where killed. Eternal Wounds To be added.. Abilities and Traits As a motoran Pez had a miniscule amount of power over the element of Iron, he also,like other Fe-Matoran, had more physical endurance than matoran of other elements. As a Toa of Iron, Pez could create,absorb,and control metallic Protodermis and other metals. Pez was quiet and reserved. He was brave and was great at crafting weapons and armor. He regrets some of his past choices but tries to make up for them as a toa. Forms Appearances *''Eternal Wounds'' *''The Last Battle of Po-Metru'' *''Kongu's Adventure'' *''Island of Life'' Trivia * Pez's element was originally stone but it was changed due to Iron being less relevant and giving him a more interesting back story. Category:Fe-Matoran Category:Toa of Iron Category:Misplaced Alternate Universe Category:Toa Metru Category:Iron